CCS version casera
by yamazaki
Summary: por el amor de dios apiadense de mi alma y lean mi fic aunque no les guste T-T snif snif es mas ya no les cobrare los $19.99 que les tenia pensado cobrar pero leanlo no sean malos
1. UN DIA CON YAMAZAKI

UN DIA CON TAKASHI YAMAZAKI  
  
Nota: los personajes de esta historia son de sus respectivos dueños solo los use  
por que me agradan, si fueran mios seria muy rico y dominaria al mundo, todos  
serian mis esclavos y sufrirían las peores torturas, impondría temor en los  
corazones de todos, pedirían piedad y solo me darian mas sed de violencia y  
sangre jajajajajajajaja (risa estilo iori) ooppps, bueno   
Pero como no son mios no importa, esta es mi historia.  
  
Erase una vez nuestro amigo yamazaki que se habia quedado a dormir en casa de  
chiharu, chiharu va a la sala a despertarlo y este esta balbuceando  
Yamazaki- oh to... , oh Linda tomoyo - chiharu con una horrenda mascarilla de  
aguacate y   
Enojada grita como una bestia salvaje  
Chiharu-DEJA DE BALBUCEAR TONTERÍAS Y DESPIERTA ANIMAL (sonido de golpes)  
Yamazaki despierta y grita Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
Chiharu- hhhhaaaaaaayyyyy por que gritas?  
Yamazaki-AAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhh un monstruo - Chiharu lo ahorca y lo golpea  
repetidas veces, otra y otra y otra vez hasta que aprende (bueno se supone que  
aprendio la leccion).  
Chiharu le dice a Yamazaki que si van a comprar helados y este le responde  
Yamazaki- helados?,sabias que a los helados antes se les llamaba barquillos de  
nieve y que  
Chiharu lo ahorca y le dice  
Chiharu- no comiences  
Mientras iban por la calle yamazaki iba diciendo  
Yamazaki-yo quiero, tu quieres, todos quieren mantecado, yo quiero, tu quieres,  
todos quieren mantecado  
Chiharu- callate alguien puede escucharte  
De pronto recuerdan que tienen que ir a la escuela y salen corriendo al llegar  
ven la escuela con rejas electrificadas y con púas ,las ventanas con rejas,  
camaras de vigilancia y hasta policias y franco tiradores y a cada alumno se le  
da un numero. Los alumnos del salon de sakura son llamados por el profesor  
tarara  
Tarara-hey tu 000279 al salon (yamazaki) y tu tambien 000280 (Chiharu), van al  
salon y 000 digo yamazaki se tropieza, de repente se oye una musiquita rara  
El hada de la equivocación- te equivocas, te equivocas  
ya en el salon el negrero digo profesor Tarara les puso su aburrida clase de  
biología y pasa a un alumno al azar y dijo haber tu 000245 (tomoyo) pasa a  
explicar lo que dije  
Tomoyo- esta bien profesor  
Mientras yamazaki tiraba la babota por tomoyo chiharu se ponia roja como tomate  
con la vena remarcada (estilo anime),tomoyo tiro su verbo hasta que termino la  
clase, (alguien puso atención?no lo creo)entonces yamazaki sale al patio, le  
habla a chiharu y le dice  
Yamazaki- mira este regalo (era una caja bien decorada y con todo el  
jale),chiharu piensa  
Mmmmm..... al fin se me hizo, que lindo detalle de yamazaki  
Yamazaki- crees que le guste a tomoyo?  
De pronto se oye una musica tetrica ...................   
  
Aquí termina el primer capitulo de un dia con yamazaki si quieren conocer el  
resto de la historia pues esperen por que el disket donde lo tenia se daño y me  
da hueva transcribirlo espero tus quejas, felicitaciones o concejos   



	2. SAKURA VS ERIOL

SAKURA VS ERIOL  
  
Nota: este capitulo no tiene que ver nada con el primero, pedire regalias para  
vender esta historia y dominar al mundo y hacerlos sufrir como nunca antes  
jajajajajajajajajajaja ja , no es cierto, si lo fuera a hacer no se los diria o  
si?  
  
Era una mañana comun y corriente como cualquier otra, Ying Fa digo sakura (lo  
que pasa es que lei el fanfic de daniela )despierta y ve que tiene que ir a la  
escuela, sale corriendo corriendo como si se la llevara el diablo, al fin llega  
al cereso digo a la escuela tomoeda, saluda a tomoyo  
Sakura- hola!  
Tomoyo- hola  
Ya no pues empieza la clase y entonces 000244 (sakura) se pone a comer tariyaki  
a la mitad de la clase y la prof. Misuki le pregunta algo de quien sabe que  
rayos y sakura tiene que pasarse el tariyaki muy a la fuerza   
Sakura- Aaarrrrrggggg!!!!!(estilo zombie) y casi ahogándose se lo traga y se  
queda bien sacada de onda  
Sakura- que dijo?   
Misuki- siéntate, todos tienen examen mañana gracias a sakura, yamazaki grita  
como loco  
Yamazaki- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALDICIONES ME LLEVA LA  
.......................#$&*~ y sale corriendo por todo el salon, como a la  
prof no le interesa como crezcan los niños no regaño a yamazaki(esto esta basado  
en mi vida,esto lo hice en la clase de historia)  
Tomoyo- que trai el yama?  
Sakura- quien sabe?  
Sakura ve a li y tira la baba y se sonroja, eriol se le queda mirando a  
sakura(con su clásica mirada de maldad) y piensa oh sakura hoy sera el dia para  
tu entrenamiento para derrotar al nuevo enemigo, ge ge ge creo que usare las  
cartas negras ya que sakura a incrementado su poder muchísimo ge ge ge  
Ya no pues, termina la esclavitud digo la clase, salen y todos se despiden  
Naoko- adios   
Chiharu- adios, ven yamazaki, no quieres ir al cine  
Yamazaki-a si, claro  
Rika- adios  
Pues ya no,se van sakura, tomoyo y li paseando por el parque y miran a eriol  
Eriol- sakura, hoy es el dia, tendras que enfrentarme sakura  
Li- pero  
Eriol- callate y paralisa a li  
Sakura- por que haces esto eriol, que no habiamos hecho las pases  
Eriol- cartas de la oscuridad LIBERENCEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
y ya no sale un chorro de magia con luces extrabagantes y desmadre y medio  
Sakura- liberateeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Y la llave se libera  
Eriol-carta de las mil dagas ataca(la invente ahorita es que no tengo nada mejor  
que hacer)  
y esta ataca a sakura  
Sakura- escudooo!!!!!  
y la carta escudo protege a sakura  
Sakura- cartas que guardan los poderes de los elementos,  
viento,tierra,agua,fuego brindenme sus poderes para derrotar a eriol  
mientras en el otro lado del parque yamazaki y chiharu van caminando y se  
encuentran con el wasabi(un amigo mio de la escuela)  
Wasabi- pin pon papas takeshi con fu-yung, wuaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
Yamazaki-tariyaki con minoru, wasaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
y se agarran peleando estilo matrix, se pegan en el higado, en la espalda, y  
total se hace un desmadre con sangre y todo el jale, yamazaki le aplico una  
tecnica de karate de feng chui chin pun pan torillas papas y tepanyaki y doble  
giro mortal a la inversa a wasabi  
ya no, pues sakura derrota a eriol, como? Pues ni yo que invente la historia lo  
se y no me importa y si quieren saber como lo derroto pues se aguantan por que  
me da hueva pensar como lo derroto................  
  
(con tono agresivo)aquí termina el segundo capitulo sakura vs eriol y si no les  
gusta pues ni modo se aguantan(aquí ya con tono normal), a mi me gusto mas el  
primer capitulo pero creo que los 2 son buenos quejas,felicitaciones o concejos  



	3. PASEANDO EN EL PARQUE

PASEANDO EN EL PARQUE  
  
Nota: yamazaki tiene la pierna rota como uds. ya se imaginaran si leyeron el primer capitulo y fue gracias a chiharu, escribiria algo importante pero me da hueva, y sere rico y dominare al mundo jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja , no es cierto o si?  
  
Este capitulo inicia tres dias despues del primero(este si tiene que ver con el primero)  
Pues ya no empiesa la historia a las 2:37am en los laboratorios umbrella mientras el supervisor en jefe el dr wiliam birkin revisa los tanques criogenicos en la divicion de experimentacion humana y bio-genetica un monstruo llamado super beast(no.4) escapa del laboratorio y se esconde en el parque scrub forest.  
Ya como a las 8:45am sakura y los demas salen a pasear al mismo parque(que casualidad no creen?), chiharu dice   
Chiharu- yamazaki apurate  
Yamazaki- ya voy   
y piensa (si voy me maltrata y si no me golpea que hago?)  
Sakura- y que hay de comer?(le gruñe el estomago)  
Tomoyo-hay pastel y fresas  
Yamazaki- sabian que las fresas antes tenian pies y solo los mejores atletas podian comer este delicioso fruto  
Chiharu- ya callate  
Tomoyo- hay sakura tengo que grabarte te ves tan tierna(con los ojos llenos de alegria)  
Sakura- ahh?? Si claro n_nU   
Mientras en el otro lado del parque los personajes de south park  
Stan- you bull shit mother fu%&*#  
Terrance- kick as$()!&+  
Se mueven unas ramas y kenny se asoma, derrepente sale no.4 lo mata y se oye una cancion de rob zombie  
Kenny- AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kyle-you kill kenny   
Stan- you bastard  
Un señor llama a la policia y llegan en dos minutos (esto no pasa en la vida real)  
Oficial- que pasa?  
Señor- hay un monstruo atacando el parque y AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
El señor es asesinado  
No.4- Gggggrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Oficial- rindete estas rodeado  
no.4 salta sobre el oficial y se lo come, el equipo swat entra en accion  
Swat- fuego  
y todos los swats disparan con su artilleria pesada (hay explosiones y luces bien raras)  
No.4-jajajajajajaajajaja uh Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
El equipo swat sale corriendo pero todos son asesinados al tratar de huir  
No.4- MORE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!   
ya no pues esta tomoyo y ve los cadaveres y grita  
Tomoyo-AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura- que pasa?????  
Li- vamos  
Sakura- si   
ya no pues llegan y ven a no.4 y a tomoyo  
Sakura- detente monstruo  
No.4- uh??? Hmp GGGGggggggggyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pues el no.4 usa su ataque de ondas supersónicas y los aturde a todos  
Sakura- AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh  
Tomoyo- AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
Li- AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
ya no pues sakura usa la carta silencio  
Sakura-SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
y bloquea el ataque supersonico de no.4, este tan solo se enfurece mas  
Li- y que hacemos sakura?  
Sakura- lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches li, tratar de conquistar al mundo  
li usa su magia  
Li- venid dios del trueno  
pues sale un rayo y le da a no.4  
No.4- jajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja hurt me moreeee  
Sakura- FUEGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
y quema a no.4 pero no parece recibir daño alguno  
No.4- MORE MORE  
Sakura- espada corta a este monstruo  
no.4 salta contra sakura y llega yue al rescate  
Yue- estan bien  
Todos-si  
no.4 se va y ellos pierden el rastro  
Tomoyo-tal ves el montruo escapo y tal ves siga matando mas gente pero pude grabarte sakura y te veias tan tierna   
Sakura- uhhh???? Hmp si claro, como sea   
  
Aquí acaba el tercer capitulo paseando en el parque, escribiria algo mas pero soy un huevon bien hecho(asi me hizo dios y soy muy viejo para cambiar), quejas, felicitaciones o comentarios son bien recibidos  



	4. UN 23 DE DICIEMBRE NO MUY NORMAL

UN 23 DE DICIEMBRE NO MUY NORMAL  
  
Nota: esta nota es muy importante naaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!, no es cierto es tan inútil como todas las demas no obtienes ningun beneficio de ella, y dominare al mundo y hay por dios ya conocen el reto de la historia   
  
Era un 23 de diciembre comun como todos los demas, todos estaban en el cereso tomoeda  
Misuki- a ver salgan chicos  
Yamazaki- tenemos que hacerlo? Es humillante, hasta li cree que es estupido  
Li- primera vez que dices algo inteligente yamazaki  
Misuki- (enojada)SI TIENEN QUE HACERLO  
Todos- ok ok  
El hada de la equivocación- te equivocas, te equivocas  
Sakura- un momento nadie se equivoco  
El hada de la equivocación- me equivoque, me equivoque  
Empieza la obra de navidad, se apagan las luces y todo el jale  
Yamazaki- oh querido cuanto tiempo sin verte y al diablo con esto si se fijan el escenario es horrendo, sin contar que es el mismo de todos los años, y por que tenemos que hacer el papel de las mujeres y ella el nuestro eh, que no se supone que eso convierte a la gente en travestis y en resumen todo esto es una estupidez(esto lo hice en la secundaria)  
Li- tiene razon que ganamos nosotros con vestirnos como mujeres  
Misuki- su calificación  
Todos- En que ibamos?  
Narrador o sea yo-a verdad no que no lo hacian  
En fin termina la tortura digo obra y a los alumnos les dan una invitación para una fiesta en casa de eriol, pues en el camino va yamazaki a la fiesta, de pronto se escuchan ruidos extraños, yamazaki siente un aliento muy fuerte cerca de su rostro y cuando se da cuenta pin pon paaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(musiquita tetrica) sale un perrote y lo asusta  
Yamazaki- AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
Pues ya no todos estan en la fiesta, llega el wasabi y le dice a yamazaki  
Wasabi- te reto a tomar cervesa  
Yamazaki- no gracias  
Después yamazaki ve a tomoyo con un traje azul el pelo recogido para atrás y bien arregladita, yamazaki trata de propasarse con ella pero esta alcanza la escoba y le pega una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez y cuando iba a correr le pega en la pierna y no puede huir   
tomoyo le dice   
Tomoyo- eres mio jajajajajajaja ja  
después lo sigue golpeando hasta dejarlo desangrandose, aun cuando el wasabi ve a yamazaki ahí desangrándose le dice  
Wasabi- quieres ir a la enfermeria?(esto tambien me paso en la secundaria)  
Narrador o sea yo- hasta la pregunta ofende no creen, creanme cuando me paso esto ahí si aprendi mi lección no como otras veces, desde entoces me da miedo el solo ver a una chica linda, esta fue la unica vez que recibi mi merecido   
  
Aquí termina el capitulo un 23 de diciembre no muy normal es un capitulo que fue inspirado en mi vida que por cierto es un asco, envien sus quejas, felicitaciones o concejos ok 


	5. UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE

UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE  
  
nota: esta historia tendra muchos pandas jeje y dos chicas muy sexis (oh nena!) y dominare al mundo y hay que hueva mejor no......  
  
este capitulo empieza un mes despues del anterior, ya no todos estan en el cereso tomoeda y el profe tarara dice  
Tarara-chi....  
y todos hablando  
Tarara-chicos  
y siguen hablando, el profe pierde la paciencia  
Tarara-CHICOS!!!!  
y saca una beretta (se oyen 5 disparos) y todos se callan  
Tarara-que amables que bueno que entendieron por las buenas jeje  
Li-(con miedo) ah por las buenas?  
yamazaki- sabias que la polvora se invento hace mucho tiempo y se usaba para los cañones en los barcos piratas y .....  
Chiharu- por el amor de dios callate  
Tarara- en fin, chicos quiero presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes fueron traidos del 4to.F  
Eriol- que no es ese el salon de los riquillos?  
Yamazaki- si, que bueno es tener nuevos amigos $_$  
y ya no entran las estudiantes  
Tarara- dejenme presentarlas, ella es marisol  
Li- es muy bonita  
Sakura- QUE DIJISTE!!!!  
Li- no nada jeje   
Eriol- es cierto li, es muy bonita  
Tarara- y ella es sayuri  
Yamazaki- oh por dios creo que estoy enamorado  
y ya no salen al receso  
Eriol- hey yama que piensas de las chicas nuevas?  
Yamazaki- son muy bonitas sobre todo sayuri  
Eriol- te gusta verdad?  
Yamazaki- no, como crees?  
Eriol- por el amor de dios se ve que te gusta anda vamos admitelo  
Yamazaki- esta bien me gusta, pero tambien me gusta tomoyo  
Eriol- lo sabia, sabia que te gustaba, me gusta cuando tengo razon (no por nada soy el mago clow)  
Yamazaki- pero es que sayuri, pero es que tomoyo, pero, pero, oh dios mio que es esto una tortura psicologica  
yamazaki se arranca la camisa bien estilo willi el de los simpsons y agarra un mesabanco y lo abienta contra una ventana  
Yamazaki- me voy de escurcion  
y se toma una botella de senzao y se pone bien grifo(mariguano)  
y ya no esta li con marisol  
Li- oh marisol soy un chico sin compromisos  
Sakura- QUE DIJISTE Y MI NOVIASGO Y TU HIJO QUE EH(desde cuando tienen un hijo? no lo se)  
Marisol- no te preocupes sakura solo esta jugando jeje  
Li- si, claro, solo es un juego(con voz triste)  
Sayuri- oh disculpenme chicos voy a platicar con los demas en especial con el señor yamazaki,  
me parecio muy lindo(los placeres de ser el escritor jeje, esto no ocurriria en la vida real T_T)  
Eriol- Hola sayuri  
Sayuri- hola mis estimados señores   
Yamazaki- hola, eh un momento tan viejito estoy?  
Sayuri- oh, lo siento disculpeme usted(nota: una persona de verdad no habla asi)  
Yamazaki- jajajaja no te preocupes no tienes que disculparte  
Sayuri- insisto, si no acepta mis disculpas me sentire mal  
Yamazaki- oh esta bien, pero no seas tan formal ok  
Sayuri- gracias señor, me da mucho gusto que pueda perdonarme  
Eriol- los dejo ok  
Yamazaki- si claro ya ponle  
Sayuri- disculpeme señor tengo que irme recorde que tengo un asunto importante, pero si quiere venga a la fiesta que hare el sabado ok  
Yamazaki- sera un placer  
se rompen las ventanas y salen muchos pandas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia.......  
  
aqui termina el capitulo una nueva estudiante espero que les haya gustado  
y si no pues no sigan leyendo y ya, manden sus quejas felicitaciones o concejos ok 


	6. TODOS A LA FIESTA!!!!

TODOS A LA FIESTA!!!!  
  
Nota: y que hacemos ahora cerebro? lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches pinki tratar de conquistar al mundo, y dominare al mundo y todos seran mis esclavos, tendre a las chicas mas lindas, las mejores mansiones, mucho dinero y respeto jajajajaja pero debo apresurarme si no la comandante kinomoto(daniela) se me adelantara, rayos y centellas batman  
  
este capitulo empieza una dia antes de la fiesta(viernes), ya no todos estan en el zoologico  
Sakura- hay que lindas las ardillas  
Eriol- tienes razon sakura  
Li- que tal si vemos a los pandas?  
Yamazaki- sabian que los pandas antes eran osos polares que se acostumbraron al clima tropical, si preguntan de donde adquirieron sus manchas negras la respuesta es sencilla, sus manchas son solo manchas de aceite para automoviles que se les ingerto en la piel.......  
Chiharu- dios mio que hice yo para merecer esto  
en fin, ya no estan todos reunidos comiendo en el restaurant la cochinita(comida japonesa mmmm)  
Eriol- alguien quiere este pedaso de lo que sea  
y se leventan yamazaki y wasabi que son los mas langaros jeje  
yamazaki- YOOOO!!!!  
Wasabi- YOOOOO!!!!!  
y se miran a los ojos con una rabia intensa  
Yamazaki- sera mio!  
Wasabi- no, sera mio!  
y se desencadena una pelea de tenedores, cuach slash kataplan y sonidos raros jeje, los dos tenedores luchan sin cesar y cuando estan a punto de agarrar el pedaso de la cosa rara llega sayuri subitamente y se lo lleva  
Sayuri- mmmm delicioso jeje  
Wasabi- T_T por que, estuve tan cercas  
yamazaki- me alegra que no te lo comieras  
Wasabi- y que, tu tampoco te lo comiste  
Yamazaki- y que, no me importa, con tal de verte sufrir yo sufriria contigo jajajajajajaja(risa estilo iori)  
Wasabi- maldito bastardo  
y wasabi le pega repetidas veces a yamazaki (sonido de golpes)  
Li- que traen esos dos  
Tomoyo- probablemente tomaron senzao  
Li- ah ya veo  
y ya no empieza la fiesta del sabado  
Sayuri- bienvenidos a mi fiesta señores   
todos- muchas gracias   
Eriol- y que hay de comer?, es que me ruge la tripa  
Sayuri- jeje pues mi señor, mi madre hizo una variedad de todo  
Eriol- pues disculpame un momento para probar los manjares ok  
Sayuri- si claro jeje  
Yamazaki- hey eriol traime agua ok  
Eriol- ok  
y ya no eriol entra, yamazaki piensa en asustar a eriol asi que se esconde en las sombras como un animal nocturno, eriol sale y kataplan ki ko ku sem pu ken aaaarrrrggggg eriol grita como una colegiala  
ya no derrepente se oye una musica romanticona y todos buscan a sus parejas  
Li- vamos marisol quiero bailar contigo  
Sakura- REPITE ESO INFELIZ  
Li- lo siento marisol, no puedo bailar contigo aunque me lo pidas  
Marisol- jeje  
mientras aca por otro lado  
Yamazaki- sayuri quisieras bailar conmigo?  
Sayuri- esta bien  
y empiezan a bailar.........  
  
aqui termina el capitulo todos a la fiesta!!!! manden sus quejas, felicitaciones o concejos ok, y deseenme suerte para dominar al mundo 


	7. UNA VISITA A LA PLAYA

UNA VISITA A LA PLAYA  
  
Nota: este sera el capitulo con mas chicas sexis(oh y doble oh nena!) y muchas cosas mas, espero que les guste, escribiria algo mas pero tengo flogera........  
  
este capitulo inicia 2 semanas despues de la fiesta de sayuri y ya no todos estan en la escuela esperando el camion  
Chiharu- por que tarda tanto? que cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo   
Tomoyo- vamos chiharu no te desesperes mira mi reloj son solo las 2:37am  
Yamazaki- sabias que los relojes son muy variados de todo tipo y de todos colores y que los relojes de cucu cucu tenian a un pajaro vivo adentro el cual era retenido poniendole clavoz enterrados en los pies....  
Tomoyo- jeje nunca cambias verdad?  
Chiharu- ya callate yama  
y ya no llega el camion como caido del cielo  
Todos- al fin, oh por dios nuestro camion, que le paso?  
Narrador o sea yo- cuando dije como caido del cielo lo dije en forma literal  
y ya no tuvieron que ir en el carro del papa de sakura por que el camion no sirve   
Sakura- papa metele turbo  
Fujitaka- no te preocupes aqui vamos  
y le mete turbo y le quiere cambiar de estacion al radio pero aplasta el boton de las direccionales  
El hada de la equivocacion- te equivocas, te equivocas  
y ya no llegan a la playa  
Li- (con mucho miedo) estamos con vida??  
Yamazaki- (tambien con miedo)jajajajaja casi morimos, sakura tu padre es un cafre, sin ofender  
Tomoyo- lo bueno es que no matamos a la vaca, ni a los renos si no......  
Fujitaka- vamos al hotel  
Todos- sssiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!  
dejan las cosas en el hotel y salen a la playa  
Eriol- miren mi nuevo traje de baño   
Sakura- hay no mi traje no deja nada a la imagionacion T_T  
Yamazaki- (llego como el zorro que es) que, oi algo de un traje que no deja nada a la imaginacion?  
Sayuri- no se preocupe mi señora se ve muy bien   
Tomoyo- hay que linda tengo que grabarte sakura  
Sakura- si, claro como sea n_nU  
Yamazaki- sabian que antes los trajes de baño eran usados por los soldados para camuflagearse con la arena del mar   
Chiharu- hey yama no tienes nada mejor que hacer verdad?  
Yamazaki- no  
Eriol- juguemos a la traes  
Todos- ssssiiii!!!!!  
Yamazaki- sayuri te vez... , tomoyo te vez.... , sayuri, tomoyo, oh dios mio por que juegas con mi mente T_T que acaso es tan divertido verme sufrir(nota: yo creo que si)  
y todos se juntan para jugar a la traes(que juego mas estupido no creen? nahhhh!!!!)  
Li- te atrapare sakura  
Sakura-no lo creo li  
y li se avienta sobre sakura pero en vez de huir la sigue abrazando y se empiesan a cachondear a la mitad de la playa  
Marisol- vayan al hotel no sean flogos, o sea lejos no esta  
Yamazaki- no se preocupen, entonces yo la traigo[asi podre agasajarme con sayuri, oh dios mio eres grandioso]  
y yamazaki sigue a sayuri para.......... en fin ya saben, pero marisol se da cuenta y lo sigue  
Marisol- aqui estoy yama  
Yamazaki- te atrapare jajajajajaja   
y sigue a marisol hasta perder a los demas de vista y esta le dice  
Marisol- hey yama dime una cosa  
Yamazaki- si claro, lo que sea, solo pregunta ok  
Marisol- querias cachondearte con sayuri verdad?  
Yamazaki- no, como crees?  
Marisol- hay por el amor de dios tu mirada sobre ella es la de un degenerado y tu secreto esta mas quemado que los frijoles de mi abuela, que la cancion the real slim shady y que el secreto de que eriol es la reencarnacion del mago clow(hey desde cuando lo sabe? en fin hagan de cuenta que no lo sabe ok)   
Yamazaki- hay ahora hasta tu lo sabes me lleva la .........  
Marisol- no te dejare hacer tus cachondadas ya que yo la quiero mucho, ella es como mi hermana  
Yamazaki- tengo algo que decirte, yo la amo pero no se lo digas ok  
Eriol- hay que tierno jeje  
en fin los 3 fueron de regreso con los demas   
Li- yama te perdiste toda la diversion  
Sakura- que mala onda no estuvieron en la fiesta  
Yamazaki- hicieron una fiesta y sin mi?  
Sakura- si  
Li- de hecho fue la mejor fiesta de toda mi vida  
Yamazaki- malditos bastardos  
Saca un cuchillo y los corretea por toda la playa.........  
  
aqui termina el episodio una visita a la playa espero que les gusten mis historia ya que muchas de estas estan basadas en mi vida como la de los escobazos o la de cuando queria cachondearme con una amiga en la playa mandenme sus quejas, felicitaciones o consejos y deseenme suerte para dominar al mundo y hacerlos sufrir no digo darles riquezas(espero que no lo hayan notado)  
  



	8. LA IRA DE SAKURA

LA IRA DE SAKURA  
  
nota:nah mejor no digo nada  
  
este capitulo inicia un dia despues del anterior y de hecho aun estan en la playa y estan todos en el hotel  
Sakura- hay que bien dormi jeje, me siento como nueva  
Wasabi- pues desde aqui te veo toda usada  
sakura saca un lanza granadas y le dispara a wasabi  
Sakura- jajajajaja corre como el cobarde que eres  
Wasabi- cobarde pero no pend......  
y todos salen a la playa  
sakura- alguien quiere jugar a algo?  
Eriol- yo si  
derrepente salen unas chicas muy atractivas y todos los hombres salen como los zorros que son  
Yamazaki- ooohhh nena!  
Li- Gggrrrrr!!!!!!  
Marisol- zorros!  
Eriol- que lindas jeje  
Wasabi- (deprimido)si,claro como sea  
Li- que pasa wasabi acaso eres gey?  
derrepente se acercan un anunciador  
Anunciador- concierto! concierto! compre sus boletos el dia de mañana  
Sakura- y donde venden los boletos?  
Yamazaki- como si tuvieras dinero para comprarlos jajajajajajaja  
Sakura- para tu informacion li me los comprara ya que tiene mucho dinero  
Yamazaki- ah li, ese pobre diablo jajajajajaja por el amor de dios es mas pobre que yo y creeme eso es estar en la miseria, me compadesco del pobre diablo  
Sakura- Aaaacccchhhhh!!!!!!! contigo no se puede  
Tomoyo- que linda te vez sakura jeje  
Sakua- (enojada)dejame en paz infeliz zorra desgraciada que no me tienes tan contenta  
Tomoyo- (con ganas de llorar)pero....  
Sakura- (enojada)hay por el amor de dios no me vengas con esas estupideses de que heri tus sentimientos que estoy hasta el gorro  
y tomoyo sale llorando  
Eriol- que tienes sakura? por que le gritaste!  
Yamazaki- vamonos eriol, esta de malas, creo que esta en sus dias  
Sakura- yama hare que te tragues esas palabras asi sea lo ultimo que haga  
y yamazaki y eriol salen corriendo como los cobardes que son, y sale un panda  
Panda- GggRrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!  
y todos estan reunidos en otro lado  
Yamazaki- vieron a sakura?  
Li- no por que?  
Eriol- dios te libre, esta enfurecida es como una bestia salvaje  
Yamazaki- es como una bestia con hambre de violencia incluso le grito a tomoyo la muy mendiga  
Li- y eso?  
Yamazaki- creo que es una desgraciada  
Eriol- (con miedo)no, yo creo que es muy linda y de hecho podria decir que es perfecta  
Li- (tambien con miedo)tienes razon mi estimado eriol  
Yamazaki- hay como son mentirosos por que dicen esas menti...... (con miedo)oh por dios esta detras de mi cierto?  
li y eriol mueven la cabeza arriba y abajo repetidas veces  
Yamazaki- esta enojada cierto?  
li y eriol mueven la cabeza arriba y abajo repetidas veces  
Yamazaki- tiene un objeto cortante en las manos cierto?  
li y eriol mueven la cabeza arriba y abajo repetidas veces  
Yamazaki- oh dios mio soy demasiado joven y hermoso para morir T_T  
sakura con una risa diabolica  
Sakura- te dije que me las pagarias yama jajajajajajajaa!  
Yamazaki- sakura, no podriamos resolver esto como personas civilizadas?  
Sakura- bien, te dare 10 segundos para que corras y despues jajajaja ya conoces el resto de la historia..... ah no, espera para eso ya estaras muerto jajajajaja  
Yamazaki- pero...  
Sakura- 10  
Yamazaki-pero....  
Sakura- 09  
y entonces llega sayuri  
Sayuri- que pasa?  
Eriol- sakura matara a yamazaki  
Sayuri- disculpe mi señora pero si hace eso ya no habra mas fanfic, ademas usted iria a la carcel por homicidio jeje  
Sakura- y que los policias de aqui no encuentran ni un resfriado  
Sayuri- tal vez pero creame el no vale la pena perder su vida por una basura como el señor yama jeje  
Yamazaki- como que no valgo la pena!, anda sakura matame  
Sayuri- mejor vamos a una fiesta jeje  
Sakura- esta bien, pero antes iremos por tomoyo es que creo que fui un poquito ruda con ella  
y todos van a la fiesta.........  
  
aqui termina el capitulo la ira de sakura pues jajajaja me inspire en una amiga(la de los escobazos) para hacer esta historia jeje espero que les haya gustado y si no pues como dije antes no lo lean y ya al fin y al cabo nadie los tiene amarrados   
aunque si el mundo fuera mio estarian amarrados y serian mis esclavos y leerian mi fanfic por las buenas o las malas muajajajajaja oh no debi decir eso rayos y centellas batman  



	9. TEDI: EL ARMA BIOLOGICA

TEDI: EL ARMA BIOLOGICA  
  
Nota: hay varios personajes inventados por mi jeje(si descubro que los usan en uno de sus fanfic los demandare por derechos de autor[sayuri,marisol,wasabi,no.4,panda, y mis nuevos proyectos noodle,tedi,natsumi,etc.] espero que mis personajes les agraden jeje y pagaran regalias, si muchas regalias muajajajaja, eh no debi decir eso  
  
varios meses han pasado despues del escape de no.4, el dr william birkin crea a un ser llamado tedi(Tactical Espionaje and Destruction Intruder)nota: es el osito de felpa de color blanco mas curada y mortifero de mi fanfic  
William- vamos mi buen tedi has sentir bien a tu creador, recuerda debes traer al no.4 aqui ya que el es la unica prueba fisica real de nuestra existencia, si el gobierno lo obtiene no tardarian en destruirnos  
Tedi- si padre, como ordenes  
mientras en la fiesta  
Yamazaki- mmm que ricos chocolates, yom yom yom yom iiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
marisol- que no estabas en dieta?  
Yamazaki- si T_T  
marisol saca un latigo tipo whip de KOF y golpea a yamazaki  
Marisol- no te preocupes yamazaki yo te ayudare en tu dieta  
Yamazaki- y tenias que golpearme?  
Marisol- si,tenia que, es que eres como mi perrito nightwolf, si no los golpean no entienden  
Sayuri- pobresito nightwolf  
Yamazaki- ah y yo que! que no importo(nota:parece que no)  
y mete a yamazaki a la casa  
Eriol- huy joven, te tiene amaestrado no lo crees fido digo yama  
Li- haber yama hazte el muertito  
Yamazaki- bartardos, que no tienen vida social? ademas a mi no me va a amaestrar nadie   
y marisol le da un latigazo en la boca  
Marisol- vamos rudolf que se hace tarde para navidad  
y derrepente se mueve la maleza  
Tomoyo- que fue eso?  
Sakura- vamos a investigar  
se van a fijarse y se oye una musica tetrica.... huy que miedo jeje derrepente se fijan y  
Tomoyo- oh por dios!,ven a ver esto sakura mira es el osito de felpa mas lindo que he visto  
Sakura- si, tienes razon, mmmmm que lindo  
Tomoyo- tengo que grabarte con el osito en los brazos jeje  
tedi sale corriendo y se mete a la casa  
Tedi- no.4 donde estas?  
Marisol- ahorita regreso ok  
y marisol se va al baño  
Yamazaki- al fin soy libre ahora si chocolates aqui voy, espera un momento si como estaria mal  
el chocolate se levanta con una mascara de dark veider de star wars y dice  
Chocolate- oh my son, come to dark side (y respira como dark veider el de la pelicula)  
Yamazaki- pero......   
Tedi- bien si no lo quieres me lo como yo  
Yamazaki- claro que no, es mio  
tedi se jala la patita y le salen 2 metralletas y ratatatatata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yamazaki- (con miedo)esta bien cometelo al fin y al cabo ni lo queria  
tedi se come los chocolates y se hace adicto  
Tedi- quiero chocolate, quiero crusli digo chocolate AAAArrrrggggg!!!!!!!  
tedi se va y marisol regresa  
Marisol- no pudiste contenerte verdad? haber donde deje mi latigo?  
Yamazaki- no lo que pasa es que... y luego... y despues....  
y marisol lo golpea repetidas veces  
Yamazaki- HHHHHaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy virgen de la macarena  
Eriol- li cuantos crees que se comio?  
Li- por lo que veo se comio la bandeja entera tal vez mas  
Yamazaki- maldito oso, pero ya vera, lo matare y le extirpare lo de adentro y sufrira y muajajajaja dominare al mundo digo quemare su cuerpo, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta jeje -_-' (hasta yo me di cuenta jeje)  
y yamazaki se prepara para su venganza............  
  
aqui termina el capitulo tedi: el arma biologica espero que les haya gustado y saben iba caminando y vi a una chica muy linda (de hecho casi me atoro en la garganta lo que estaba tragando debido a su belleza, caberllo a los hombros,piernas largas, busto y caderas grandes[enormes jeje]cintura delgada, ojos y cabello color cafe y mejor les dejo de contar me imagino que los estoy aburriendo jeje(si eso debe ser ya que a ustedes no les importa mi vida privada T_T) en fin pasenla bien  
  
  



	10. LA FABRICA DE CHOCOLATES

LA FABRICA DE CHOCOLATES  
  
este capitulo inicia un dia despues del anterior,todos en la escuela y derrepente llega yamazaki en un sentra gris, con un smoking de 300 Dlls y unas flores  
Yamazaki- tomoyo, quiero decirte que tu me......... tu me...... quisieras ser mi novia?  
Tomoyo- lo haria con gusto pero eres horrendo y enfadoso (uh joven, como me dolio esta experiencia)  
yamazaki queda con un trauma psicologico 1ro. por no poder conquistar a tomoyo, 2do. por el dinero que gasto  
Wasabi- ja ja  
Yamazaki- no, no estoy feo (nota: aqui esta traumado psicologicamente)   
crashhh y golpea a wasabi como un demente, lo deja sangrando, sale sangre, si mucha sangre y wasabi queda peor que el eva03  
Chiharu- no le hagas caso, no eres tan feo como dice jeje  
Yamazaki- uh !?! oh si gracias jeje  
Tarara- chicos, ya nos vamos a la fabrica de chocolates  
Todos-viva!!!!!!  
ya no todos llegan a la fabrica  
Li-mmmmmm comere hasta reventar  
Yamazaki- sabian que el chocolate fue descubierto por los aztecas y que en lugar de comerse se fumaba, tambien era usado en la elaboracion de estatuillas de cacao.......  
Todos- y a nosotros que nos importa!?!  
ya no todos entran  
Tomoyo- que bien podre grabarte sakura, con tu nueva pose para comer chocolate te veras tan linda jeje  
Sakura- ah si claro, como sea n_nU  
Yamazaki- a comer se ha dicho muajajajajaja  
Marisol- ah no eso si que no, usted se me pone a dieta  
Yamazaki- pero ya termino la dieta  
Marisol- ah claro......... y que dijiste no, esta mensa ya se lo creyo, pues fijate que no, te me pones a dieta pero ya  
Yamazaki- pero es que ya termino T_T (con lagrimas enormes y ojos brillantes)  
Marisol- mira nightwolf si come chocolate lo muerdes  
Nightwolf- guauf  
Li- hey eriol, mira tu crees que yama sea tan tonto como para enfrentar a nightwolf  
Eriol- nadie es tan tonto jeje  
Li- cuanto apuestas?  
Eriol- 50 pesos y 10 barras de chocolate  
Li- hecho, nunca crei que ganaria dinero tan facilmente muajajajajajajaja  
Yamazaki- vamos nightwolf, quitate  
Nightwolf- guauf guauf  
yamazaki usa el stealth camouflage, yamazaki come chocolate y sale corriendo, nightwolf lo persigue y lo muerde  
Yamazaki- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Sayuri- que gracioso jeje  
yamazaki se sonroja   
Yamazaki- jeje, estupido perro  
Sayuri- no lo regañes, despues de todo solo es un perrito  
Li- pagame eriol, yo gane jajajajaja  
Eriol- en que estaba pensando, es yamazaki, por que aposte a su favor?  
Tomoyo- sakura, crees que fue buena idea dejar abierta la llave del gas  
Sakura- a quien le importa, de todas maneras ya nos vamos  
se van todos los chicos y miran a la fabrica  
Sayuri- que linda jeje  
y explota kataplan ki ko ku sem pu ken big ban io chekku banggggg se destruye todo........ (bueno no todo)  
nota: durante la explosion tedi pierde la memoria y queda seriamente lastimado  
  
aqui termina el capitulo la fabrica de chocolates espero que les alla gustado y si de pura casualidad por alguna extraña circunstancia les llego a caer bien espero que nos podamos conocer atte su amigo yamazaki si quieren saber de mi escribanme a mi mail  
takashi_yamazaki@latinmail.com 


	11. NATSUMI LA CHICA MISTERIOSA

NATSUMI LA CHICA MISTERIOSA  
  
Nota: saben que hoy no habra nota ya me dio hueva pensar que escribir  
  
y ya no todos estan en la celda 01 digo el salon 4to B del cereso tomoeda  
Tarara- atencion, atencion, aqui viene la alumna nueva  
Li- que bien chica nueva, agasajos nuevos  
Sakura- QUE DIJISTE!?!  
Li- no, nada  
Tarara- ella se llama natsumi sahagun  
Yamazaki- (con mucho miedo)no, no puede ser ella!?!  
Natsumi- hola yamiiii!!!!! n_n  
Yamazaki- dime que es una pesadilla o un sueño horrible  
Natsumi- (con voz tetrica)no, no es un sueño y no te preocupes estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre hasta el fin del tiempo muajajajajajaja  
Naoko- ahora cuenta una de fantasmas si?  
Marisol- n_n yama ya tienes una admiradora, quiza puedas platicar con ella y gggrrrrr   
Yamazaki- maldita desgraciada disfrutas viendome sufrir verdad!?! (yo creo que si)  
y ya no todos salen al patio  
Li- por que le temes a natsumi?  
Yamazaki- es que una vez estabamos en mi casa y ................................  
Li- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja en frente de todos, jajajajajajajajajajajaja pobre diablo (lo que me sucedio es tan humillante que no lo contare)  
Yamazaki- hey aun puedo hacer el feng chui chin pun pan torillas papas y tepanyaki asi que dejame en paz  
Li- ah si pues entonces le hablo a natsumi y jajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
yamazaki saca una mascara de jason y una sierra electrica (sonidos de sierra)  
Yamazaki-jajajajajajajajajajaja no estoy feo (que tiene que ver si esta feo o no? no lo se)  
natsumi abraza a yama y le enseña a tedi  
Natsumi- mira que lindo  
Li- que es eso?  
Yamazaki- es una cosa horrenda cargando un osito bio-mecanico  
Natsumi- yami siempre tan bromista n_n  
Yamazaki- no era broma bestia  
Natsumi- recuerdas cuando estabamos en tu casa y ..............................  
yamazaki se va corriendo como un cobarde (nada fuera de lo normal)  
Natsumi- oh no hay se va mi amor  
Li- que cobarde   
Natsumi- no importa te tengo a ti mi estimado li n_n  
Li- dime que no estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando  
Natsumi- que tal si nos divertimos un rato li  
Sakura- no seas witre natsumi encuentra al tuyo, este es mio  
Natsumi- no le hare nada, que acaso temes que te lo quite?  
Sakura- si  
se agarran peleando estilo "el tigre y el dragon"   
Tedi- hagan sus apuestas, aqui hagan sus apuestas  
Li- apuesto a sakura  
Tedi- esta bien $_$  
mientras en las arcadias  
Yamazaki- estas bien?  
Wasabi- si, por que lo dices  
Yamazaki- es que te vez deprimido  
Wasabi- jajajajajajajaja no tengo nada jeje, es mas te reto en marvel vs capcom 2, al menos que tengas miedo  
Yamazaki- claro que no tengo miedo, acepto tu reto, usare a hayato y te derrotare muajajajajajajaja (nota: me gusta usar este monito)  
y en otro lado  
Sakura- li, te amo  
Li- yo tambien sakura  
y se besan apasionadamente  
Tomoyo- hay que lindos se ven, tengo que grabar esto  
de regreso en las arcadias  
Yamazaki- te gane jajajajajajaja  
Wasabi- y que yo te gane en perfect  
Yamazaki- fue chansa, ademas no tenia a hayato  
Wasabi- si claro, lo que tu digas  
entonces llega natsumi (como llego tan rapido? nunca lo sabre)  
Natsumi- yamiiiiii!!!!!!!!  
Yamazaki- que quieres natsumi, no estoy de humor ok  
Natsumi- ya sabes que es lo que me gusta yami   
Yamazaki- si es por dinero no tengo ok  
Natsumi- no es por dinero, pense que tal vez te gustaria charlar y tu sabes tal vez gggrrrrr!!!!  
Wasabi- los dejo ok, tengo cosas que hacer  
Yamazaki- no, espera, me va a pervertir, pobresito de mi  
Natsumi- que, acaso temes que te guste yami!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n  
natsumi lo abraza cariñosamente y mira su cuello  
Natsumi- (en voz baja)tiene la marca, es posible que sea el, pero por que wasabi tambien la tiene, no comprendo, aqui hay algo muy raro  
Tedi- mas maquillaje por favor y oh rayos y centellas batman estamos al aire  
Marisol- oh rayos debi aprenderme el dialogo primero  
Director- corte, corte aqui se acaba este capitulo, bola de inutiles ...............................  
  
aqui se acaba el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si no pues a mi que me importa, no, no es cierto espero recibir sus quejas, consejos o felicitaciones en mi mail takashi_yamazaki@latinmail.com espero que me escriban para asi conocer a mis futuros esclavos y muajajajaja no digo poder conocernos mejor y humillarlos no digo llegar a ser buenos amigos jeje -_-'  



	12. IKEBANA

IKEBANA  
  
Nota: esta tradicion es muy bonita si la han vivido pues me alegro y si no pues que pena jovenes por que yo si jajajajajajajaja, tal vez se digan por que yo soy tan cul....... es simple, si soy cul..... soy insensible, si soy insensible nada me afecta, si nada me afecta no sufro y si no sufro soy feliz, espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic y si no pues ni modo  
  
ya no estan todos en la escuela como esclavos  
Misuki- saben mañana empiezan las vacaciones asi que decidi hacer un ikebana(festival de las flores) el cual empezara a las 9:30am espero que vengan  
Natsumi- yami ven conmigo al ikebana si? n_n  
Yamazaki- alejaos demonio de satanas, manten tu distancia creatura de lucifer  
Chiharu- yama, por que no vienes conmigo las demas chicas   
Yamazaki- ggggggrrrrrrr digo por supuesto que si  
Marisol- pervertido   
al dia siguiente va chiharu a la casa de yamazaki y entra, las demas chicas se quedan esperando  
Chiharu- yamazaki tenemos que irnos, despierta vampiro   
chiharu prende la luz  
yamazaki saca una pistola y le apunta a chiharu  
Yamazaki- que horas de la madrugada son estas de venir!?!  
Chiharu- MADRUGADA!?! son la 11:30am, deja de apuntarme y vistete animal que se nos hace tarde  
Yamazaki- pero no estoy des........ oh por dios estoy desnudo, que pena me da, bien y que te parecio mi escultural cuerpo nena  
Chiharu- me dio lastima (que mala es, no lo creen)  
Sakura- por que tardan tanto?  
Marisol- a la mejor estan ggggggrrrrr y nosotras aqui esperando no lo creen  
Tomoyo- de yama no me sorprenderia pero chiharu es una buena chica, no creo que esten haciendo eso  
ya no chiharu y yamazaki salen de la casa y llegan al ikebana  
Eriol- que hacemos?  
Yamazaki- ahorita le caigo tengo un asunto pendiente  
Natsumi- espera yami de mi vida  
yamazaki voltea y natsumi es expulsada por una poderosa onda psiquica (desde cuando tiene poderes? no se pero hasta se vio imponente)  
Li- que diablos, como lo hizo?  
Wasabi- si, como lo hizo (en voz baja) calleron jajajajajajaja ahora mi secreto esta a salvo  
Sakura- aqui hay algo raro, como es que tiene poderes?  
Eriol- como es posible que lo haya ocultado tanto tiempo, no pude sentir su poder hasta ahora  
Sakura- esto no es normal, debo investigarlo, chicos creo que tendremos que vigilar a yama  
natsumi va al baño y saca un radio  
Natsumi- dr birkin, lo encontre, al fin el especimen 0005 sera capturado, mande a todas las unidades haremos un ataque sorpresivo, no escapara   
William- bien hecho natsumi, regresa a la base una vez que hallamos capturado al especimen  
Natsumi- entendido sr.  
William- jajajajajajajaja esos inutiles del gobierno pensaron que podian ganarme, ahora solo es cuestion de tiempo y el mundo sera mio, chicos una vez que tengamos al especimen 0005 maten a natsumi, no debe quedar evidencia, el gobierno no debe enterarse de nuestros planes antes de lo planeado muajajajajajajajajaja  
mientras yamazaki esta caminando y se encuentra con sayuri  
Sayuri- hola sr. como esta usted?  
Yamazaki- no me hable de usted, me haces sentir viejito o que ya me paresco a mi abuelito todo arrugado  
Sayuri- esta bien y dime como me veo  
yamazaki siente un cosquilleo raro, el pecho ardiendo, el corazon latiendo rapidamente, se le dificulta respirar y no puede hablar bien, se pone nervioso (pobre diablo, se enamoro de alguien que nunca lo va a pelar, que mala onda por que a mi me tenia que pasar lo mismo, a lo mejor estoy destinado a vivir en sufrimiento )  
Yamazaki- te vez....... te vez.........  
Sayuri- si? anda dime no seas malo  
Yamazaki- eres hermosa   
Sayuri- en serio lo crees?  
Yamazaki- (con voz apasionada, a la madre que buen escritor soy)no lo creo, estoy seguro sayuri  
Sayuri- oh, muchas gracias n_n  
Yamazaki- no hay de que  
Sayuri- que tal si vamos a mi mansion?  
Sakura- yo quiero ir  
Tomoyo- tengo curiosidad vamos a la mansion  
Li- mansion? donde no veo, oh yama iban a ir solos y ggggrrrrr   
Yamazaki- no es lo que crees, dejame en paz, que acaso no tienes vida social o algo por el estilo  
Li- (con voz hipocrita)pues ya estuve con eriol asi que decidi venir contigo mi super amigo yama  
Yamazaki- rayos!   
y van a la mansion de sayuri.......................... mientras en los laboratorios umbrella  
William- segun el informe de natsumi el especimen esta en la mansion de la dinastia kiota, preparen los helicopteros y al equipo alfa, atacaremos en 10min. no escapara  
  
aqui acaba el capitulo ikebana espero que les haya gustado, envienme sus comentarios, quejas o felicitaciones ok, sean felices no como yo y dominare al mundo muy pronto y seran mis esclavos y sufriran y yo disfrutare viendolos sufrir muajajajajajajajajajajaja han de pensar que como friego con esto pero es mi fanfic y si no les gusta pues hagan el suyo ok  
  
  



	13. LA DESTRUCCION DE UMBRELLA

LA DESTRUCCION DE UMBRELLA   
  
nota: en este capitulo al fin yamazaki recibira cosas buenas como una mansion,dinero,respeto,chicas lindas y nnnnaaaaaahhhhh mejor que siga sufriendo es mas divertido no lo creen? yo creo que si   
  
pues ya no todos estan en la mansion de sayuri kiota y ya no aqui comienza este capitulo  
Yamazaki- aaaaahhhh que rico masaje dan tus sirvientes sayuri, una pregunta sayuri te casarias conmigo?  
Sayuri- que? y yo por que?  
Yamazaki- es broma ok (en voz baja) estuve a punto, por que no puedo decirlo?  
Li- lo que haces por darle lujos a tu vida holgasan  
Yamazaki- solo trato de hacer mi vida lo mas feliz posible de la manera mas facil posible  
Li- no me importa eres un holgasan  
Sakura- li tiene razon, eres un flogo  
Yamazaki- es que nadie me quiere T_T  
Sayuri- que tal si entramos a las aguas termales  
Sakura- si, vamos  
yamazaki se levanta con una mirada perversa acechando a las chicas  
Yamazaki- perfecto muajajajajajajajajajajajaja(risa estilo iori)  
Marisol- sigo insistiendo yama eres un pervertido y nadie me va a sacar de eso (y a ella que le importa, ah no se)  
entran a la habitacion de las aguas termales y se ponen trajes de baño  
Yamazaki- oh chicas y mas chicas, este es el mejor dia de toda mi vida  
Chiharu- ejem y el dia de la cueva, eh, tu sabes....  
Yamazaki- oh cierto, quize decir es el segundo mejor dia de mi vida  
Tomoyo- y que paso ese dia chiharu? cuenta no seas mala si?  
Chiharu- lo siento, es confidencial  
Eriol- que acaso creen que el gobierno podria enterarse, ni que tuvieran camaras vigilandonos  
mientras en un laboratorio secreto del gobierno  
agente secreto- sr. presidente descubrieron que los vigilamos  
presidente- destruyanlos a todos nadie debe saber que espiamos a la gente, manden al ejercito shade01  
agente secreto- entendido sr. presidente  
de regreso en la mansion  
Li- te vez linda sakura  
Sakura- hay shaoran, por eso te quiero tanto  
Natsumi- oh yami querido  
natsumi abraza a yamazaki   
Yamazaki- ora, ora si me mallugas me compras   
Natsumi- y cuanto vales?   
Li- natsumi, no tires tu dinero en esa basura  
yamazaki se quita a natsumi de ensima, la deja inconciente y va a hablar con sayuri  
Yamazaki- sayuri hay algo que tengo que decirte  
Sayuri- si? dime  
Yamazaki es que tu me..... tu me.....  
y li llega sorpresivamente  
que tal si vamos al parque  
Sayuri- si, claro  
llegan los agentes de umbrella ven la mansion y empiezan a invadirla, a los 10min. llegan los agentes secretos y todos los agentes de umbrella son arrestados por allanamiento y resistencia al arresto entre otros crimenes que fueron comprovados despues de este incidente, el dr.birkin respondio ante el gobierno y su laboraorio fue utilizado para fines gubernamentales y cochinero de ese tipo que la verdad a mi no me interesa........  
  
hoy no habra nota final ya que tengo hueva, pasenla bien y sean felices 


	14. SHENMUE AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

SHENMUE AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Nota:el otro dia compre alone in the dark y me emocione, creanme es un juego genial(lo recomiendo)tal vez se pregunten y a nosotros que nos importa lo que el se compre, ah no se, ya para comenzar el capitulo solo una pregunta por que shon de saint seiya tenia el cabello a los hombros y cuando se ponia la armadura de andromeda le crecia hasta la cintura(un misterio para la ciencia)bueno empecemos  
  
estaban todos en un dia de campo(viva cambio la rutina de empesar el capitulo en la escuelaal fin)  
Sayuri- que lindo dia  
Marisol- si, tienes razon  
yamazaki llega con una mirada bien perversa y una risita bien hipocrita(nada fuera de lo normal)  
Yamazaki- hola como estas marisol?(como si le importara)  
Marisol- (tono sarcastico)muy bien, sabes por eso me caes bien yama eres guapo, sincero, curada, inteligente, amable y no, no es cierto estoy mintiendo la verdad es que eres un hipocrita,pervertido,muerto de hambre que nunca llegara a ser alguien en la vida y viviras soltero hasta los 85 años y desde los 52 te torturaras diciendote, oh cuando era joven y bla bla bla......................(es una buena chica pero cuando se trata de insultar a la gente no se toca el corazon ante nadie)  
Yamazaki- gracias por el cumplido(pobre idiota, no reconoce un insulto)  
Sayuri- como esta señor?  
Yamazaki- bien pero no soy señor ok, de hecho soy mas joven que tu  
Sayuri- ya entendi......................................señor  
Narrador o sea yo- captaron?(es un chiste raro, es divertido pero tienes que agarrarle forma, aunque no le hayo forma todaviaya se lo que diran pobre pen..........)  
derrepente llega eriol con un tipo bien raro  
Eriol- hola chicos quiero presentarles a shenmue  
Shenmue- hola  
Todos- hola!  
Yamazaki- y que te gusta hacer?  
Shenmue- me gusta el chat,el ciclismo y los videojuegos  
Yamazaki- cual es tu juego favorito?  
Eriol- nnnnnnnoooooooooo que hiciste yama! ahora no parara de hablar, te debi haber advertido antes  
Shenmue- pues es el de shenmue, por que tiene tiempo real y graficos super megatonicos y..........................  
y asi estuvieron tres horas y media pero saltaremos eso(por suerte para ustedes no sufriran esto como yo)todos dormidos y yama casi en coma se dice a si mismo por que dios mio  
Shenmue- y ya mencione el tiempo real?  
Yamazaki- si, ya me asqueaste con eso como unas cinco o siete veces  
y todos despiertan  
Eriol- (con mucho sueño)oh que interesante, disculpa pero tengo que irme  
Tomoyo-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (esta en coma)  
Sakura- zzzzzzzzzzz uh? ah? la segunda guerra mundial, no digo ah que interesante shenmue espero poder platicar otra vez  
Tedi- no mama a la escuela no, eh no digo que interesante  
shenmue decide hacer una fiesta e invita a todos los hombres,daremos un salto en el tiempo hasta el inicio de la fiesta, y ya aqui estamos  
Shemue- que quieren de comer, comida italiana o japonesa?  
Todos- hasta la pregunta es necia, las dos!  
y pues todos se ponen a comer  
Li- suelta eso, ese trozo es mio  
Yamazaki- hey yo me lo robe primero  
Eriol- li, yama parecen animales(tan solo parecen?ah no se)  
Li- dices eso por que el muerto de hambre no se ha tragado tu comida  
shenmue toma el telefono y le llama a unas amigas suyas para "divertirse", y ya no llegan sus amigas y todos empiesan a cachondear   
Shenmue- oh nena!  
Li- soy papa casada, soy papa casada  
Eriol- pues abrele paso a los solterones ........como a yama  
Wasabi- y dime que tal si nos vamos a una fiesta privada eh?  
pero en eso que llegan los papas de shenmue y santa madrina papa pitufo lo regañan  
Sr Shenmue- degenerado, como pudiste hacernos esto?  
Yamazaki- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Sr Shenmue- callate animal que no nos tienes tan contento  
Yamazaki- T_T bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Eriol,Li,Wasabi- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Sra shenmue- no se rian del pobre diablo  
Eriol,Li,Wasabi- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Eriol-sr. creo que ya es hora de irnos, hasta luego  
de pronto los chicos se encuentran con las chicas(los placeres de ser escritor muajajajajajajajaja y mas jajajajajajajajajaja)  
se ponen a platicar y todos deciden ir a un baile..................  
  
aqui termina este capitulo espero que me envien sus quejas, felicitaciones, consejos o un regalo(recuerden los diamantes son bonitos y duran para siempre) beuno espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic y saben siento la presencia de una carta clow 


	15. AL BAILE Y MAS ALLA

AL BAILE Y MAS ALLA!  
  
Nota: (tono romantico)el otro dia estaba en una plaza y vi a una japonesita y aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh era tan linda ojos verdes esmeralda,bello cuerpo,cabello negro a los hombros,piel blanca,delgada,de 1.69m,y de caracter amable(hasta podria decir que es un angel caido) y la pregunta de oro y a ustedes que les importa, pues no se pero me gusta contar estas cosas y si no les gusta pues se aguantan ok  
  
este capitulo empieza de camino al baile y ya no todos esperan el camion  
Eriol- por que tarda tanto?  
Sakura- hay que frio uuuuuhhhhhh  
Li- ni modo es mi deber social tendre que abrasarte sakura(como no queriendo el dejenerado)  
Sayuri- todo estara bien, no se preocupen  
y a una cuadra el camion esta en medio de una balasera  
Ladron- mueran policias  
saca su AK-47 y ratatatatatatatat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y se mueren muchas personas(y todos son civiles inocentes que nada tienen que ver)  
Cap. policia- oh, en ese caso usaremos el programa cero tolerancia, no negociaremos, matenlos a todos civiles y ladrones por igual  
Narrador o sea yo- si asi fuera la policia ni quien robara  
Ladron- me rindo, no disparen  
Cap. policia- no te muevas o dispararemos  
el ladron parpadea y ratatatatatatatatat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cap. policia- por que dispararon? acaso se movio?  
Policia1- yo vi que se movio  
Policia2- si, se movio, no teniamos alternativa(como no queriendo matarlo)  
Cap. policia- (tono sarcastico)ni modo tendre que limpiar mi conciencia comiendo pizza  
los policias- vamos! a la loncheria y mas alla!  
y de regreso en la parada del camion  
Wasabi- por que tarda tanto? maldiciones  
Yamazaki- YA! YA ME ARTE DE QUE SIEMPRE TE ESTES QUEJANDO, VEN PARA QUE TE DE TU MERECIDO MALDITO  
Wasabi- a mi? jajajajajajaja por favor que haras, golpearme?  
Yamazaki- si te golpeare y te arrastrare por el suelo y te hare el feng chui chin pun pan torillas papas y tepanyaki  
Wasabi- ah si pues no lo creo por que yo te hare el io chekku kiu kung fu ken kudanasai io irinai que aprendi de sayuri  
y se lanzan en combate y kataplan sep pu kyaku aaaaaaahhhhhh y se preparan para hacer sus tecnicas super megatonicas   
Wasabi- no ganaras  
Yamazaki- toma esto!  
yamazaki hace el feng chui chin pun pan.... pero es derrotado por el io chekku kiu kung fu ken......  
Chiharu- yama estas bien?  
Yamazaki- si, tan solo se me fracturo la columna y se me disloco el brazo izquierdo pero estoy bien  
Chiharu- ah entonces no es nada importante, que bien  
y pasa por la calle un hipie llamado trent y les da un aventon  
Trent- que hubo maestros, que cuentan?  
Tomoyo- queremos ir a un baile  
Sakura- si, queremos ir pero el camion se tarda mucho  
Yamazaki- y hace frio uuuuuuhhhhh, marisol quieres abrazarme?  
Marisol- no, gracias  
Trent- y diganme, tienen herba para compartir?  
Wasabi- yo deje la mia en la casa  
Eriol- no, yo no tengo  
Yamazaki- prueba senzao, no es tan poderoso pero si lo combinas con coca-cola te elevas bien chilo  
Trent- pues presta carnal, te vez lento  
trent bebe la poderosa combinacion senzacola y se pone bien grifo  
Sayuri- disculpe sr. no es que me importe mi vida ni nada por el estilo pero esta bien? si no para conducir yo  
Trent- que tal si nos echamos un pequeño salto doble con triple giro a la inversa y una pisca de limon  
Yamazaki- ssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiii  
Marisol- no se yama pero si te has fijado hay gente a la que si le importa su vida ok asi que no haran eso de l giro ok  
Yamazaki- y por que abriamos de hacerte caso eh? no eres nuestra dueña  
Marisol- a lo mejor por que mi pequeña escopeta remington m1100 tamaño completo calibre 12 con capacidad de 7 balas te lo ordena  
Yamazaki- n_n' ah si me lo pides tan amablemente, hasta yo te hago caso{vieja loca acaso piensa matarme?}  
Narrador o sea yo- vieron la cara de hipocrita que puso yama como me da lastima(a quien engaño, yo haria lo mismo)  
Trent- aqui vamos!  
ppppuuuuummmmmmm choca el carro del hipie con un mustang(creanme esta ecena es tan grandiosa que requirio del todo el presupuesto del fanfic y el mio asi que el proximo capitulo no sera tan divertido pero ganara millones $_$ y el mundo sera mio muajajaja eh? no nada jeje n_n' espero que hayan mordido el anzuelo)  
Eriol- estan todos bien?  
Todos- si  
wasabi se tropiesa y cae al suelo  
El hada de la equivocacion- te equivocas, te equivocas  
y todos entran al baile....................  
  
aqui termina el capitulo al baile y mas alla! espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusto pues saben que, los amarrare y los torturare hasta que les guste o sufriran las consecuencias muajajajajajajajajajajajaj y mas jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja y como dije antes el mundo sera mio y de nadie mas entendiste daniela 


	16. UN BAILE INOLVIDABLE

UN BAILE INOLVIDABLE  
  
nota: disculpenme mis queridos fans, osea tu sakura(daniela) y tu syaoran(carlos) que son los unicos que leen mi fanfic, espero me disculpen por atrasarme muchisimo en la realizacion de este capitulo pero es que la escuela, el club de anime, el consejo estudiantil, los amigos,etc. me han retrazado muchisimo bueno ya   
  
estan todos dentro del baile   
Trent- esta bien dark esta cosa, hasta parece antro este lugar  
Yamazaki- oh no, no veo nada, toy ciego T-T (llorando como colegiala asustada)  
Li- aja ja!! estas bajo el efecto del ojo del payasin (musiquita tetrica) *ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn*  
sakura bien sacada de onda  
Sakura- el que del payasin?????????????  
Yamazaki- el ojo del payasin, noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T   
Marisol- VEZ LO QUE PASA CUANDO TOMAS SENZAO  
Yamazaki- pero sabe bueno  
Marisol- aunque ahora que lo piensas si esta oscuro  
Sayuri- HAY DIOS MIO SI SERAN BESTIAS Y POR QUE NO PRENDEN LA LUZ EH!!!????  
de pronto sale dante y dice con voz heroica  
Dante- regresa al altermundo mundus!!!!  
Mundus- regresare y destruire tu preciado mundo hijo de esparda  
Dante- cuando regreses mi hijo estara en mi lugar y te destrozara  
se abre un portal y mundus regresa al altermundo aca con efectos bien de holiwood (si preguntan como obtuve fondos para esta escena la respuesta es que asalte un banco y asi la pague ok y si se preguntan que tiene que ver dante de devil may cry en este fanfic la respuesta es nada, solo lo puse para dar mas dramatismo al fanfic ok?)  
Eriol- vamos a jugar la dance  
Todos los hombres- vamos!!! ahi madre!!!  
total, estan todos los hombres jugando la dance  
Yamazaki- si, al fin pasare la primera etapa (si, lo se, soy un loser para la dance pero no me awito, jajajajajajaja yo nunca me awito)  
li con risa macabra  
Li- si........claro muajajajajajaja  
yama se sube y sin que se de cuenta li le pone en maniac  
Yamazaki- li, hijo de .....(y aqui no escribo lo que sigue por que la censura no lo permite) vez que no se jugar y le pones en maniac  
Li- (chequen el sarcasmo) YO, NO COMO CREES, YO SERIA INCAPAZ MUAJAJAJAJAJA  
derrepente entran unos terroristas y matan a kenny  
Kenny- di.. dile a timmy que no podre estar con el en esta navidad..............aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
yamazaki- a pesar de que un desgraciado le puso en maniac la dance esta bien chila, deberian subirse chicas  
Marisol- yo paso  
Sayuri- ni loca me subo a eso  
Sakura- mmmmmmmmm y a todo esto que tienen que ver los extraterrestres eh?  
Todos- extraterrestres????????????   
Sakura- jajajajajajajajajaja cayeron jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
yamazaki lleva a sayuri a una parte solitaria del baile  
Sayuri- que pasa? por que me trajistes aqui eh?  
Yamazaki- te traje aqui por que necesito decirte algo  
Sayuri- que ocupas decirme?  
Yamazaki- sayuri, tu me....... tu me.... me gustas mucho  
sayuri se queda sorprendida  
Sayuri- (con tristesa) pero.... lo siento, no puedo corresponderte, solo te quiero como un amigo  
Yamazaki- ya veo u_u (imaginense una escena bien dramatica tipo novela ok?)  
yamazaki se va con el corazon destrozado (narrador o sea yo- ja ja LOSER!)  
Tomoyo- miren que tiene el yama?  
chiharu lo mira y va con el  
Chiharu- que tienes?  
Yamazaki- no importa  
Chiharu- si importa, vamos, dime que tienes (derrepente capta lo que sucedio) ...es por sayuri cierto?  
Yamazaki- .......si  
Chiharu- no te preocupes, todo estara bien, si no te correspondio es por algo  
Yamazaki- pero yo la amo muchisimo T-T  
Chiharu- calmate yo estare aqui para apoyarte  
Yamazaki- pero..........  
chiharu levanta su mano y tapa su boca  
Chiharu- no digas nada, solo mirame a los ojos  
se quedan mirandose a los ojos, lentamente yamazaki y chiharu se dan un apasionado beso  
Chiharu- n_n lo vez, te dije que todo estaria bien  
Yamazaki- no lo se, por primera vez me siento feliz, ...chiharu, quisieras ser mi novia?  
chiharu le da un beso y le dice  
Chiharu- esta es la respuesta (ella si sabe lo que quiere aunque aqui entre nos con que poco se conforma la verdad)  
despues del baile todos regresan a sus casas y se preparan para hacer mas relajo  
  
aqui acaba esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y saben, sinceramente no crei que la fuera a terminar, bueno se despide cordialmente su servidor yamazaki ^-^ jijijijiji   
  
solo dire mis ultimas palabras  
Yamazaki- McFlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bueno ya me voy bye, sean felices y se bañan (¬¬ no sean puercos) sayonara!!!! y cuidense del ojo del payasin 


	17. ESPECIAL 17 UN CAPITULO COMO CUALQUIER O...

ESPECIAL 17 UN CAPITULO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO  
  
Nota: normalmente no escribiria esta basura ni aunque me pagaran pero es que me lo han pedido (quien habria de pensar que tengo talento..... [claro talento, si como no... sin comentarios] )  
  
Este capitulo empieza exactamente despues del 16 Director- corte! Se queda Yamazaki- al fin, que bueno que se acabo esto, tengo mucha hueva y quiero dormir Syaoran- ahora que terminamos las filmaciones podre ir contigo yama para que convivamos como los buenos amigos que somos Yamazaki- dejame en paz bestia, tengo sueño y quiero dormir Syaoran- imaginate, veremos peliculas, pasearemos por el bosque, haremos deportes y nos desvelaremos hasta tarde Yamzaki- hasta crees, primero voy a dormir y luego ire con chiharu Syaoran- pero que acaso no eres mi amigo (y pone ojos de borrego tierno) Sayuri- adios a todos, me voy de viaje Sakura- adios amiga Tomoyo- que te vaya bien Chiharu- vuelve pronto Sayuri- claro Eriol- hasta luego Syaoran- te extrañaremos Sayuri- yama, no vas a decirme algo... Yamazaki- eh? ....ah si, largate! Tengo sueño sayuri se puso triste Sayuri- pense que eramos amigos..... adios Yamazaki- (bostesando) me vale ma.... tengo sueño Syaoran- como eres malo Yamazaki- y que, tengo sueño yamazaki y syaoran se van al cine Syaoran- vamos a ver el rey leon Yamazaki- no Syaoran- pero yo quiero Yamazaki- NO! Syaoran- pero la quiero ver! Yamazaki- PERO YO NOOOO!!!! Syaoran- pero por que no? Yamazaki- POR QUE NO QUIERO Syaoran- y por que no quieres Yamazaki- por que odio a ese leoncito basura, quieres dejarme en paz Syaoran- uy que carácter, parece que estas en tus dias chiquita Yamazaki- (con los ojos rojos del sueño) mira infeliz, estoy que me carga de sueño, estoy muy cansado y no estoy de humor asi que si vuelves a hacer un comentario te amarro de un poste, te arranco la lengua, te golpeo con un tubo y te extirpo todo lo que tienes dentro ok? Syaoran- esta bien syaoran piensa que esta jugando Yamazaki- a por cierto, voy a ver la pelicula del inquilino bastardo asi que si quieres ver a tu leoncito mia.... te vas tu solo Syaoran- pero se trata de que convivamos los 2 juntos Yamazaki- pero yo no quiero convivir, yo quiero ir a mi casa y dormir Syaoran- y luego por que no tienes amigos Yamazaki- jajajajaja iluso mortal, soy rico puedo comprar todos los amigos que yo quiera, es mas, si quiero me compro uno, lo tiro y me compro otro y me queda dinero para comprarme varios mas Syaoran- ya callate y veamos la pelicula del inquilino bastardo 2 horas despues... Syaoran y Yamazaki pasan por donde esta la fila para la proxima funcion Syaoran- el inquilino bastardo, que fraude, me hicieron perder 2 horas de mi vida Yamazaki- si ya se, quien pensaria que el inquilino bastardo pagaria la renta y ahi acabaria la pelicula Persona desconocida- ya nos arruinaron la pelicula, infelices Yamazaki- callate que te acabo de ahorrar 35 dolares en una pelicula asquerosa Persona desconocida- si es cierto, mejor comprare algo de comer Syaoran- hey yama, que tal si hacemos ejercicio Yamazaki- (como zombie) @_@ tengo sueño aaarrrrggg Syaoran- hey yama, hagamos una fiesta Yamazaki- NO! En eso pasa una limosina y baja el grupo gorillaz Noodle- hey muchacho, no sabes donde esta el estudio de grabacion de "CCS version casera" es que voy a buscar a una amiga mia Yamazaki- dejame en paz Syaoran reconoce a la muchacha Syaoran- AAAAAHHH ES NOODLE DE GORILLAZ, QUE EMOCION Yamazaki- uy que emocionado estoy (se nota el sarcarmo verdad?) De pronto la gente se empieza a venir 2-D- hey noodle, ya vamonos, ahí viene toda la gente Noodle- ok, al rato Mientras en el estudio Chiharu- maldito yamazaki ni si quiera me espero para irnos juntos y eso que es mi novio ....bastardo Marisol- no te preocupes chiharu, de seguro viene ahorita Natsumi- que? No sabes que tu novio se fue con otra persona? Chiharu- mi yama nunca haria... espera, si lo haria, pero el no.... espera, eso tambien lo haria... pero no se fue con nadie de aquí Natsumi- no seas tonta, hay muchas personas de por fuera Chiharu- y por que me dices esto? Natsumi- para que lo cuides (mentira, solo anda de vibora aventando veneno y ella lo sabe) Chiharu- ire por el y provare que es mentira (bueno, eso espero... piensa chiharu con algo de preocupacion) De regreso con yamazaki y syaoran Yamazaki- ya estoy arto de tus tonterias, largate Syaoran- pero.. Yamazaki- nada, largate!! Syaoran- pense que eras mi amigo Yamazaki- no pienses, largate Syaoran- pero somos amigos... Yamazaki- hasta crees, largate ya, que tanto esperas eh? Syaoran- heriste mis sentimientos ;_; sniff sniff Yamazaki- a mi no me importan tus sentimientos Syaoran- y nuestra amistad? Yamazaki- (con arto sueño) YA LARGATE, CUANDO ESTOY CANSADO YO NO TENGO AMIGOS QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ Y LARGARTE DE UNA VEZ Syaoran se va Yamazaki- siiii al fin se fue, ahora a dormir Yamazaki pasa por el parque y ve a sayuri llorando Sayuri- sniff sniff T-T estupido yamazaki, como pudo decirme eso, y yo tanto que lo aprecio yamazaki se acerca Yamazaki- que tienes? Sayuri- nada, dejame en paz Yamazaki- es por lo que te dije verdad? Sayuri-............ Yamazaki- no tienes que responder, perdoname, es que no estaba de humor Sayuri- eso no justifica lo que me hiciste Yamazaki- (con voz seria) lo se, y lo siento no fue mi intencion hacverte sentir mal Sayuri- pero lo hiciste... Yamazaki abrasa a Sayuri Yamazaki- perdoname, en verdad lo lamento Y las lagrimas del pobre de yama brotan Yamazaki- no quisiera perder a una amiga tan linda como tu Sayuri- esta bien, te perdono amigo Mientras en la puerta del parque esta Chiharu Chiharu- Natsumi... tenia razon ;_; Y chicharu se va llorando  
  
Y se quedaran en suspenso por que no pienso escribir mas de esta basura.... bueno que les vaya bien y espero que les haya gustado y si no pues me vale ultimadamente yo hago estas historias para mi  
  
Bye barrio!!!!!!!! 


	18. ESPECIAL 18 NUNCA JUZGUES POR LA APARIEN...

ESPECIAL 18 NUNCA JUZGUES POR LA APARIENCIA  
  
Nota: este capitulo esta basado en mi vida aunque con unos efectos para darle dramatismo y por que se me dio mi gana (aunque mas bien es por la segunda pero bueno)  
  
Momentos despues de que chiharu se fue yamazaki suelta a sayuri y decide irse a su casa Yamazaki- hasta luego sayuri Sayuri- hasta pronto Yamazaki en su viaje encuentra a un pobre anciano (por cierto, es ciego) Gabriel- disculpa, me podrias dar una moneda? Yamazaki- eh? Gabriel- (con voz de loco pervertido) oye loco, no traes una moneda? Yamazaki- deje le doy una moneda yamazaki revisa su cartera y al ver que no tiene dinero decide agitar el sombrero del pobre anciano y toma un poco de dinero gabriel toma su baston y detiene al joven muchacho Gabriel- soy ciego, no idiota, regresame mi dinero Yamazaki- cual dinero, todavia que le doy dinero y me critica Gabriel- a quien quieres engañar, sere viejo pero reconozco a un mentiroso Yamazaki se asusta Gabriel- dame mi dinero Yamazaki- por favor no me coma, tengo miedo Gabriel- quiero mi dinero Yamazaki- tenga, llevese su dinero pero no me mate, soy muy joven para morir Gabriel- callate! no soy un psicopata, no pienso comerte Yamazaki- pero tiene cara de malvado ogro muerto de hambre Gabriel- muchacho, sientate junto a mi Yamazaki- no es alguna especie de tipo yaoi o algo asi verdad? Gabriel- por fortuna no, pero dime por que crees que soy alguna especie de tipo yaoi o un pervertido eh? Yamazaki- por la forma en la que se ve Gabriel- entonces me estas juzgando por la forma en la que me veo? Yamazaki- ....err ....eso a que viene al caso? Gabriel- todo viene al caso, tal vez sea solo un viejo ciego pero te dire una cosa, si algo aprendi en mi vida es a nunca juzgar por apariencias Yamazaki- y por que me dice eso? Gabriel- mira esta foto Yamazaki toma la foto que le da el viejo Yamazaki- y quien es este tipo, acaso es un actor? Gabriel- no, ese era yo hace tiempo, asi lucia, era tan apuesto y arrogante pero la belleza fisica se pierde y solo queda el corazon Yamazaki- y quien es ella junto a usted? Gabriel- ella es Megumi, ella fue el amor de mi vida pero por mi arrogancia la perdi a ella y a mi hija Yamazaki- ....lo siento Gabriel- no importa Yamazaki- disculpe, pero usted vivia en la mansion que se ve en el fondo Gabriel- oh si, esa era mi vieja casa de verano, meses despues de perder a megumi entre al vicio del alcohol y perdi toda mi fortuna, y todo por no saber apreciar lo que tenia hasta que lo perdi Yamazaki- este, disculpe, tal vez no sea mucho pero si necesita mi ayuda yo estare ahí para brindarle compañía Gabriel- y dime, por que tomaste el dinero? Yamazaki- lo tome por que queria comprarle algo a mi novia Gabriel- ya veo Yamazaki- disculpe, tenga su dinero Gabriel- no te preocupes, en realidad no me importa, la unica razon por la que te lo pedi es por que queria que te acercaras a mi Yamazaki- pero....no puedo aceptarlo, este dinero esta manchado, mi conciencia no me dejaria en paz Gabriel- tomalo, es un regalo de mi para ti Yamazaki- disculpe señor, como se llama Gabriel- soy gabriel Yamazaki- yo soy yamazaki, mucho gusto Gabriel- tu nombre me suena familiar, de pura casualidad tu novia no es una joven muy hermosa llamada chiharu Yamazaki- si, por que, la conoces Gabriel- claro, ella estaba llorando por que cree que andabas con otra muchacha llamada sayuri Yamazaki- pero solo fui a disculparme Gabriel- pero ella cometio el mismo error que tu, juzgo solo por apariencia y ella penso que andabas con sayuri Yamazaki- pero... Gabriel- deberias ir con ella y darle esto Yamazaki- pero... esto es muy valioso, por que me lo das? Gabriel- por que era de megumi y ella ya no puede usarlo, quiero que se lo des a chiharu y que la hagas feliz Yamazaki- muchas gracias Gabriel- y por favor cuidalo, es el unico recuerdo que tengo de ella Yamazaki- esta bien Yamazaki decide ir a la casa de chiharu Chiharu- yamazaki, eres un tonto, como pudiste salir con sayuri, pense que me querias pero veo que solo jugaste conmigo Yamazaki- si es por que la abraze en el parque olvidalo quieres, solo me estaba disculpando con ella Chiharu- no te creo Yamazaki- (con tristeza) sabes, yo vine aquí por que te quiero, si no fuera asi ni me molestaria en venir, y ademas te habia traido esto Chiharu- no debiste... Yamazaki- supongo que ya no importa, despues de todo tu crees que te deje por sayuri Yamazaki decide irse Chiharu- (en voz baja) ;_; ya.... yamazaki Momentos despues Yamazaki- la perdi... Gabriel- por que te rindes tan rapido Yamazaki- pero.. Gabriel- acaso no la amas... Yamazaki- si pero... Gabriel- si la amas lucha por ella, tal vez ya sea muy tarde para mi pero tu puedes hacer algo, ahora ve! yamazaki decide ir de nuevo con chiharu Yamazaki- sabes, no soy bueno para estas cosas chiharu pero te amo, TE AMO!!!!! Y quiero que sepas que luchare por ti no importa cuanto tiempo dure, luchare por tu amor Chiharu- te creo, podria acercarte a mi y besarme? Yamazaki- claro que si mi amada chiharu Yamazaki y chiharu empiezan a besarse tiernamente Mientras gabriel lo observa desde la otra casa Gabriel- sabia que lo harias bien, en el fondo eres un buen chico yamazaki, has aprendido a nunca juzgar por la apariencia y gracias a ti este hechizo se ha roto y podre irme De pronto gabriel empieza a brillar y surgen de su espalda un par de majestuosas alas Gabriel- al fin realiza una accion buena, ahora podre regresar a donde pertenezco  
  
Aquí acaba este especial, se que no es gracioso pero este si es un buen final para esta historia  
  
Recuerda, nunca juzgues por la apariencia, puede que las personas que consideres horribles sean angeles por dentro, nunca desprecies a un amigo, un amigo puede ser un angel y un angel puede ser tu amigo nunca lo olviden, estas palabras me las dijo un angel, perdon una amiga 


End file.
